


Breaking Point

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Masoc, Monoshizukanohi, Nobody's Example of Good Relationship or BDSM Ettiquette, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's a freak without a leash in Monoshizukanohi - and when a certain Uchiha Sasuke forgets his place? Naruto is more than happy to show him the way back to kinky home and harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

A/N: Hi there! I'm Darkprism and I write D/s, among other things. This fic contains toys, impact play, D/s relationships, pleasure torture, and orgasm denial. Ain't your bag? Then please be to stepping to the left. Don't forget your lolly on your way out!

~*~

 

Sasuke grit his teeth to keep from screaming in abject frustration. Somehow he kept his eyes down and managed to continue doing as he was told. He didn’t get up and put his fist through a wall or a window…though it was tempting. Oh…so…tempting.

“I don’t think you’re trying hard enough, Sasuke. Faster.”

The voice…the goddamned voice. Sasuke’s eyes slid shut as he obeyed and he _hated_. He hated everything with the passion of ten fiery suns. He hated his hand, his traitorous body, his need. He hated the way his knees ached from kneeling despite the soft cushion, hated the feel of the air on his bare skin.

But most of all, he hated the smug, blond tormentor seated across from him in an oversized chair, one leg cocked over the opposite knee and chin resting lazily on a fist. Naruto wore dress slacks and a royal blue button-down shirt that made his eyes practically glow. Sasuke hated that he looked so fucking good…hated the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off Naruto’s mouth, ached to see his tongue sneak out and wet his lips. Sasuke’s gaze kept traveling down, trying to see if Naruto wanted him…he burned to feel hard flesh in his mouth and hands on his body. Sasuke felt that his limbs were made of lead need, and he would do anything to get what he wanted…anything…to make those blue eyes focus on him with hazy lust.

Because second only to his hatred for his Master was Sasuke’s hatred of his own insane desire to obey.

“That’s better,” Naruto said, sounding irritatingly calm. “Lean back on one arm and stroke your pretty cock just like that…”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, but he didn’t whimper. He didn’t whine or beg like he was dying to do. Every cell in his body craved release, and he tried to ignore it as he leaned back with a gasp. He caught himself on one arm, let his head fall back like he knew Naruto liked.

And with his other hand Sasuke stroked his rigid cock and he wanted to scream for mercy.

Every day…every fucking day for a week Naruto had made him do this. The first time was almost comical in its surprise. Sasuke was in the kitchen making dinner, and he heard the garage door open as Naruto arrived home from work. Immediately Sasuke set things down and walked quickly to the end of the counter and knelt in the floor. The brunette was grateful that Naruto didn’t make him wait by one particular door…it just got too complicated and difficult in a manor this large and schedules that were so erratic.

Naruto stalked into the house and Sasuke waited with impatience masked by poise until Naruto entered the kitchen.

“Hey there,” Naruto said and walked over to Sasuke, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. At the old signal, Sasuke looked up and smiled at the sunshine grin that greeted him. He wanted to ask about Naruto’s day…talk about the charity dinner at the end of the week…tell him he missed Naruto and ask if he remembered to phone the travel agent to talk about Greece.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto winked affectionately and ran loose fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

“Strip and get a pillow. Meet me in the ballroom.”

Sasuke blinked at the words, but didn’t have time to say or ask anything before Naruto walked away, whistling. Curious and begrudgingly obedient, Sasuke grabbed a pillow – knowing instinctively that Naruto meant a kneeling pad and not, say, a pillow from their bed – and stripped out of his clothing. He laid each article carefully over the back of the couch in the living room and then walked through the maze of rooms until he reached the ballroom.

Naruto sat in the massive winged-back chair by the grand piano and beckoned Sasuke over when he appeared.

“Kneel in front of me.”

Sasuke crossed the wooden floor and positioned himself on the cushion as asked, wondering what in the world was going on this time. Naruto liked to surprise Sasuke – that he knew. And despite outward appearances and his jovial nature, Naruto was very good at wicked surprises. Sasuke remembered a time when he mistook Naruto for an amiable fool – a mere nice guy. Loyal, brave…but with no depth.

Naruto was, actually, nice, brave, and loyal – but it was a thin veneer over a complicated and caring man who ran a global business and managed hundreds of people through a team of hand-picked managers and trusted colleagues. Naruto was cunning, clever, and intensely observant, though he preferred to store information away as opposed to announcing his intelligence like a certain Hyuga.

Sasuke learned his lesson long ago and now understood Naruto probably better than anyone. They’d been together for years now – since they were teenagers, really – and when they finally figured out their mutual interest in D/s, they threw themselves into the Scene with eager abandon. Naruto played hard…he had a heavy hand, a mile-wide sadistic streak, and he loved voyeurism and making Sasuke break in any way, shape or form. The blond enjoyed seeing Sasuke on his knees and in tears, and Sasuke preferred those tears to be artifice used to get something he wanted as opposed to the real thing.

The dynamic of who got to manipulate whom made things occasionally tenuous.

But somewhere between the reddened handprints, the quick and secretive fucks in bathrooms and alleyways, and the tender moments full of whispered words and gentle caresses shared in their bed…Sasuke realized that he loved Naruto more than anything in the world.

…except when he tortured him like this. At times like these, he wanted to rip the man into shreds.

And Naruto took full advantage of that.

“Get hard for me.” Naruto spoke those words for the first time a week ago and then repeated the same litany of commands every day since. After arriving home, they went to the ballroom and performed this maddening ritual. Naruto would make Sasuke stroke himself until his breath came fast and hard and his body shook. And then – right when Sasuke felt pleasure curling his toes and tickling his spine…

“Stop. Now.” The command was a growl – the kind that made you forget there was any other option but to obey.

For the seventh time, Sasuke stopped stroking and remained leaning backward, hand making a hot outline on the slick, wooden floor. This time he managed not to whine. The first few times, he tried whining and mewling…Sasuke knew that sometimes Naruto caved with sounds alone. The ploy was unsuccessful so Sasuke gave up the tactic but was at a loss for a new one. So he panted, his back aching from the pose and his cock so hard and swollen he actually hoped it would just fall off. Save him some misery.

“Sit up.”

Sasuke obeyed and the dread of what came next nearly made him whine. He looked up at his Master with pleading, wide eyes…he didn’t give a shit if Naruto punished him for making eye contact. That would be a blessed relief after the past week when the only contact he got was this cruel ritual and evil kisses and embraces that left Sasuke so needy he felt semi-hysterical. Master would hold him afterwards until Sasuke calmed down and then go about his business or calmly go to sleep.

Sasuke hated that indifference to his needs…

Hated. It.

Under normal circumstances Sasuke wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission, but usually that wasn’t a problem. Master took excellent care of Sasuke.

But Naruto made it clear seven days ago that masturbation was strictly verboten. And the breaking of that rule would leave him very disappointed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s mischievous expression and remembered those words; remembered the fear the simple word induced. Despite everything, Sasuke understood with grim finality that he would sooner cut off his right hand than risk disappointing this man. Naruto could make Sasuke angry…Sasuke could secretly plot his Master’s death…he could call him every name in the book when he was under the whip or the cane…

But Sasuke could never…ever…disappoint Master.

“Watch me.”

Sasuke’s lips parted and his pupils dilated with lust as Naruto turned to lay one leg over the chair arm, other foot flat on the floor. Sasuke licked his lips when Naruto casually reached down and undid his pants, and he moaned when Naruto released that thick, perfect cock and stroked himself with deft efficiency.

“Hands behind your back,” Naruto commanded and Sasuke moved immediately.

“That’s my good little slut…don’t want you tempted to disobey me…”

Sasuke panted. “Please…” he whispered, eyes on the gliding, tanned, hand that was responsible for pleasure, pain, and everything in between. “Please, Master, please…”

“What did I say?” Naruto husked, his hand moving faster.

“To watch you, Master,” Sasuke replied immediately. Oh god…he was so hard. Both of them were so hard…if only he could taste Master’s cock…if only he could bury his face at the juncture of leg and body and bite like he knew Master loved…

“Did I say you’d get to suck me, boy?” Naruto growled.

“No, Master.”

“Did I say you’d get to do anything but watch?”

“No, Master.”

“Did I say you could fucking _ask_ for anything else?” Naruto spoke through clenched teeth and Sasuke knew he was close. Oh fuck…oh god…

“N-no, Master.” Sasuke’s voice was a high whine, and he felt wetness slide down his shaft. He leaked shamelessly at the display in front of him, what he wanted – craved, needed – so close and the denial of it brutal.

“Then shut up and do as you’re told.”

Sasuke’s teeth clacked together with the force of his closing mouth, and he stopped pleading and watched. Master’s eyes closed, lips parted, and his hand stroked hard and fast. Sasuke struggled not to make noise – not a whine, whimper, or pant – as Master’s face twisted in pleasure and need only to relax a moment later in release. He came with a harsh sigh, pearly ropes splattering the silk of his shirt and drenching his hand.

For a moment it was all so unfair that Sasuke felt like sobbing and biting something in two. It wasn’t that he couldn’t come – although that was sheer agony. It was that for the past week Naruto had kept Sasuke at arm’s length when it came to his own pleasure. He didn’t call Sasuke down into the basement to play. He didn’t tie Sasuke to their headboard and torture him for half the night with his mouth and tongue until Sasuke cried and begged. No showers, no toys, no public displays, no shows at Club Break…

Nothing but this simple, damnable ritual and occasional heated clutches designed to drive Sasuke insane.

With a shuddering sigh, Sasuke continued to obey the command to watch, hoping that this time would be different.

The ritual over, Naruto composed himself in mere seconds, tucking his softening penis into his clothing and standing. Sasuke looked up in silent hope.

“Not bad,” Naruto said by way of praise and held his come-covered hand down to Sasuke’s face. Hope fled and hid at the repeated gesture, but Sasuke immediately lapped at the liquid, eyes squeezing shut. He damned his own needs, ached for more, and died a thousand times at the thought that the torture was never going to end. Why…WHY was Master so cruel? What was this game and why did he have to suffer like this? Had he done something? Was there a point other than sheer sadism? Did Master not _know_ how…impossible this was? Was there a way to convince him that he was sorry for anything he might have done and needed…more? Anything, something, everything…more.

Sasuke licked slowly and poured every ounce of sensual trickery into cleaning Master’s hand. He suckled, lapped, and teased, eyes half-closed and body moving with feline grace as he twisted to gather every drop. If he did this…maybe Master would give in. It’d worked before this hellish week, after all. Sasuke was good at everything he did – inspiring lust was definitely one of those things.

But above him, Naruto just chuckled and then took his hand away to absently pat Sasuke on the head. Like a fucking dog. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he stared at the red draperies as though willing them to spontaneously combust.

“Let’s go get ready, Sasuke. We’ve got that fuckin’ dinner tonight.”

Sasuke froze in sheer disbelief.

“Come on. You can get up and talk.” Naruto walked toward the door. “Hey – do we still have any of that dip you made the other night? I’m gonna need a snack or somethin’ before we go. Damned dinners never have decent food.”

Sasuke blinked and watched Naruto’s retreating back and wanted to call after him – tell him to stop; to come back and explain himself. How in the hell could he be so fucking calm? How could he just…just…

Sasuke stood up, grabbed the pillow, and threw it on the floor like a petulant child having a fit. How _dare_ Naruto ignore him like this. How dare he be so damned impossible!

Sasuke stood surrounded by luxury and decadence and vibrated with denied release, confusion, and rage. This dramatic change in temperament was intolerable. Sure, sometimes Naruto pretended to ignore Sasuke or be oblivious to what he wanted. Yes, Naruto would occasionally take care of himself first and torture Sasuke by making him wait. Over the years there’d been countless games and scenarios…

But in the end, Naruto would give in and Sasuke got what he wanted.

And this blatant, repetitive denial of Sasuke’s state of being and the fact that they were _only_ doing this and nothing else was new and…

Scary. Because he didn’t know what Naruto wanted, and he didn’t know what it meant.

Sasuke swallowed. His hands fisted and relaxed as he tried to calm down. He knew that lust clouded his judgment and made it hard to think or plan. It tainted everything these days…a mere brush of a bed sheet and Sasuke was hard. Showers were deadly, clothing practically unmanageable. If Naruto was nearby, sex was all Sasuke could think about. For one entire week there was nothing in Sasuke’s mind but frustration, Naruto, this game, and sheer, unadulterated _want_.

Looking down at his suffering body, Sasuke shivered and knew he could end this. He could walk up to Naruto, look him in the eye, and say, “mahogany” and it would stop immediately. Sasuke could demand answers and Naruto could explain away Sasuke’s fears.

But Sasuke was intensely stubborn and proud of it. He would not back down from a fight. He would not give in just because things were hard…literally and metaphorically in this case. Over the years he’d endured much worse than this current bit of maddening perversity. He couldn’t just give up.

…and I don’t want to disappoint him, whispered a soft, small voice in the back corner of Sasuke’s mind. That’s what you fear…not the game…not the change of rules…you fear _that_ look in his eyes more than you fear death.

The ballroom was silent but for Sasuke’s gradually slowing breathing.

Centered once again, Sasuke scowled darkly and shoved the “f” word out of his mind. It did him no good to think on such things, and besides, eventually he would make Naruto cave. It was just a matter of finding the right tactic.

Sasuke took a moment to curse Naruto black, blue, and purple for the trouble he caused before composing his features. With a straight back and high chin, he left the ballroom and headed for the master bedroom to get ready for dinner.

Naruto was in his closet muttering to himself when Sasuke entered the bedroom.

“Sas, have you seen those white and blue cufflinks lately?” Naruto called. The bedroom was actually a suite of rooms designed to include every luxury imaginable. The bedroom came complete with a 60” hidden-panel flat screen TV, surround-sound, sitting area, and bay window. Thick rugs covered the hardwood floor, and both Naruto and Sasuke liked heavy, dark furniture that was equal parts gothic and industrial.

Off the left side of the main room was a hallway lit with recessed lights. Two walk-in, custom-designed closets opened off from the hallway on either side, providing both men with their own space. At the end of the hallway was a bathroom almost as large as the bedroom. The bathroom had another seating area, a soaking Jacuzzi tub and separate shower that could hold four comfortably, and separate toilets and sinks for each man. The bathroom was done in stark black and white – though Naruto insisted on burnt-orange towels.

Sasuke paused briefly in the doorway of Naruto’s closet. The blond’s soiled silk shirt was wadded on the floor near the hamper for dry cleaning. His pants were in another pile, and Naruto wandered around carelessly naked while opening drawers. Sasuke thought he looked about fifteen and utterly helpless.

Sasuke sighed, knowing Naruto wanted the sapphire cufflinks with the pearl accents. “They’re in the black case on the third shelf to your right.”

Naruto turned and grinned at him. “What would I do without you?”

Sasuke arched a perfect eyebrow in reply and watched Naruto search the shelf and grab the case. It was like nothing happened…that wasn’t anything terribly unusual – Naruto had the uncanny ability to go from sadistic top to cuddly boyfriend in a single breath - but at the moment it made Sasuke want to kick puppies.

“Hn,” he grunted and stalked down the hallway to the bathroom. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke walked into the black marble shower and turned on the water. It warmed up almost immediately and Sasuke flicked a knob to turn on six jets. The water was equal parts soothing and maddening as it drained some tension out of taut muscles but did nothing for his arousal.

After a perfunctory cleaning, Sasuke turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Naruto wandered into the bathroom half-dressed, his pants on but belt undone. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed another towel to dry his hair. Honestly, at this rate they would be late for dinner. It was for charity and certain to be dry and dull, but Sasuke hated being late.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and Sasuke froze, half-bent at the waist and towel obscuring his sight.

“I love you fresh out of the shower,” Naruto muttered, dropping a kiss to Sasuke’s neck. Heart suddenly pounding and cock twitching yet again to half-hardness, Sasuke dropped the towel in his hands.

“I want you to love me in _and_ out of the shower,” Sasuke purred, leaning into the muscled body at his back and letting hope drown his frustration.

Naruto chuckled. “You’re such a little slut, Sas.”

“I’m your slut, Master,” Sasuke murmured, boldly rubbing his ass against Naruto. Yes, please God, let this man DO something…

With a sigh that sounded genuinely pained, Naruto released Sasuke and stepped away. Sasuke stopped himself from stomping his foot or from doing something equally embarrassing.

“I have a couple of things for you to wear tonight,” Naruto said, voice managing to be both light and commanding at the same time.

Sasuke swallowed and didn’t answer, not quite trusting himself to speak. Hope flared again because this broke the week-long pattern…but dread followed hot on hope’s tail because when Naruto wanted him to “wear something” he rarely meant clothing.

Naruto walked over to his sink and picked up a small, red box. Sasuke looked at it with steadily widening eyes. Oh shit, oh hell…not that…please, please by all things holy…

“Present yourself,” Naruto said and he sounded almost…regretful? Sasuke really hoped that’s what he heard in the bastard’s voice. Untying the towel at his waist, Sasuke let it fall and put his hands behind his back. Pushing his pelvis forward, he bent backward slightly and lifted his chin. He didn’t bother trying to hide the distaste in his expression. It barely managed to mask the panic, and Sasuke clung desperately to his pride.

Naruto ignored Sasuke’s sulk and pulled out a solid-steel cock cage from the red box. It was a pretty thing in a way, and custom made for Sasuke. Vents slit the sides and the tip of the steel allowing for long wear. Four pins fit through and held together rings at the base of Sasuke’s penis and around the back of his testicles. They could be adjusted to ensure the fit and hold the piece in place. The rest of the metal fit to cover and immobilize Sasuke’s penis entirely. The rings closed together with a sturdy lock, and Naruto had the only key. The first time he’d worn it, Sasuke did actually try to get the cage off.

And he failed. Painfully.

As an extra bit of cruelty, one of the rings at the cage’s base had a row of dulled metal spikes on the inside that dug into tender flesh. They wouldn’t cut or cause injury…but they added a whole new level of humiliation to chastity. It was bad enough that the thing wouldn’t let Sasuke get completely hard and made his dick and his balls ache…the spikes dug into his base every time his flesh twitched.

Sasuke’s lips formed a thin line as Naruto knelt and slicked Sasuke up with the lube they kept with the cage. Then he slowly and methodically began to fit him into the device, and Sasuke whined at the touch and the slight pain of forcing his half-erect self into the steel mold. When he felt the teeth dig into his base and Naruto began fastening the pins, Sasuke started to pant and his legs trembled.

A moment later Naruto stepped away, eying his handiwork. Sasuke kept his chin up in the proper pose but knew his cock looked like it’d been dipped and then trapped in molten, silver metal. Naruto had secured the rings tightly around Sasuke’s penis and balls, and already everything was tender and aching.

It made Sasuke…desperate. The touching excited his body despite being impersonal. The slight pain washed over his frayed nerves and easily won the argument that pain was better than nothing at all. His body fought against the restriction around his cock, and Sasuke felt weak. He made soft, needy noises with every breath and couldn’t help himself.

Naruto hummed in delight and, whistling, he walked out of the room. Sasuke didn’t budge. In a way, holding this position was a blessing…he knew once he started to move the metal on his skin would be terribly arousing. He wanted to cry at the thought. As if he weren’t dying for it already…now he would have a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have.

Sasuke heard Naruto come back into the bathroom and watched from the corner of his eye as the blond stepped behind him. He had something in his hand, and panic flitted at the edges of Sasuke’s mind.

“Master…?” Surely that could not have been…no…Naruto wouldn’t be so cruel.

“Bend over and grab your ankles, slut,” Naruto cheerfully ordered.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he hesitated. When he took a second too long, Naruto pressed a hard hand to Sasuke’s back and pushed. With a small cry of surprise and anguish, Sasuke’s hands slapped against the tile floor and then he shifted his grip to his ankles.

“Master…please…wouldn’t you…” Sasuke swallowed and tried to think fast. He couldn’t do this. There was no way. He could not wear this damned cage and go to dinner. And he _certainly_ couldn’t…

Sasuke choked on a sob of anger, humiliation, and lust as he felt Naruto press something warm and slick against his entrance.

“Wouldn’t I, what?” Naruto growled, pausing.

“Wouldn’t Master rather feel me himself?” Sasuke answered quickly. He managed to make his voice seductive even while upside down and in a fit of heat and panic.

“It’s been a full week, Master, and my hole is so tight. So unprepared for your cock. I’d feel like a vice, Master, and I’d squeeze you and suck you in…I’m so hot for you…please, Master…” Sasuke arched his back and turned his heels out to spread himself further. “Use me like a whore and make me beg.”

It wasn’t the prettiest speech Sasuke could manage, but it was the best he could do with his brain on fritz. He waited, blood rushing to his head and making him feel dizzy. For a long moment, Naruto did nothing – and Sasuke couldn’t hear him breathing. Maybe it worked? Maybe…

Sasuke yelped in genuine surprise when Naruto’s hand connected with his ass in a bruising blow.

“What did I tell you to do, bitch?” Naruto asked, irritated.

“To bend over and grab my ankles, Master,” Sasuke answered breathily.

“Do you think I’m stupid, slut?”

“N-no, Master!”

“Then don’t you think I know that I can use you like a whore? Take you whenever I want, use you how I want, make you fuckin’ like it?”

Sasuke’s blood pounded and his face flushed red with desire. God…that _voice_ …

Another vicious blow to Sasuke’s skin woke him up.

“I asked. You. A question.” The words were a dangerous, feral, growl.

“Master does what he likes with me,” Sasuke managed with a pant. He didn’t know which was better: the sting of his ass or the feel of the cage on his struggling cock.

“Oh, so you DO remember who you’re talkin’ to?” Naruto spanked Sasuke several times, each blow harsh enough to make Sasuke cry out. He caught himself on the floor else he fall over, and then quickly regained his balance and put his hand back on his ankle.

“Yes, Master.” Sasuke breathed hard and fast, and he swayed on his feet. Naruto steadied him.

“Then do you have anything to say that matters? Somethin’ I need to hear?”

And image of dark red, shining wood flashed through Sasuke’s brain but he pushed the thought away. He didn’t want it.

“No, Master.”

“Then quit your damned begging and take this like the little ass-slut I know you are.”

The plug was lubed, but it still felt like it split Sasuke in two as Naruto pushed it into his body with a slow but unforgiving pace. Sasuke yelped before biting his lip as he struggled to hold still, legs shaking and sweat forming on his skin. The plug had an unusual shape: and it started wide, got wider, and didn’t taper in the slightest until just before the base. Once seated, it rested firmly against his prostate and always made Sasuke feel almost uncomfortably full. It felt amazing…but it was almost too much to take. And in his current state, it was practically unbearable.

With efficient hands, Naruto secured a simple two-strap harness over the plug and around Sasuke. The plug wasn’t going anywhere Naruto didn’t want it to go.

Sasuke struggled for air and with himself. He fought against anger and pleasure…against the desire to just break down and beg Naruto for relief and not to do this. Sasuke fought against the sheer fear accompanying the knowledge that he would have to go out like this. And not just to Break or some BDSM function…but to a dinner. A goddamned charity dinner where Sasuke would have to eat and make small talk and be civil. It was too cruel…too awful…and despair threatened to wipe everything else out of Sasuke’s mind.

Gentle hands braced against his skin, and Sasuke heard the command as if it came from far away: “Stand up slowly, and let me help you.”

Since it was an order, Sasuke obeyed, and he was immediately grateful for the support when his vision tunneled to black. For a moment he could feel warm skin along his back and he wanted to just sink into it. He wanted to turn into that heat and cry, beg, plead…apologize and tell Master that he wasn’t worthy, and that he couldn’t do this.

Naruto sighed and stepped around Sasuke, hands keeping Sasuke upright and steady. Sasuke felt fingers press into the side of his face and along his jaw. In the next second he looked into a pair of startling blue eyes that were full of concern and intent. The look reminded Sasuke of the last week, of the unfinished game…and of his stubborn desire to see this little plot to the end. He still didn’t understand what Naruto wanted, and he refused to give in until he did. Sasuke blinked and managed to keep a scowl from forming.

The blue eyes darkened. “Can you stand?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, Master,” Sasuke replied. He honestly wasn’t sure about that, but he was willing to try. Even if it meant falling over once or twice before he got the hang of being vertical.

Naruto released Sasuke with a little sigh. “Get dressed,” he ordered. “We’re already late.”

Sasuke watched Naruto walk out of the bathroom with enough emotional charge to start an engine. What was this game and when in the hell would it bloody end?

As Sasuke broke down his life into small parts and goals – get used to his body confined and full, remember how to walk and appear like he wasn’t caged and plugged, get to the closet and somehow manage clothing – he worried. What if Naruto was tired of playing? What if this was just his way of showing boredom? Sasuke was a genius…and a master of manipulation. Maybe Naruto was tired of being with someone so…challenging?

That thought struggled to connect to others and Sasuke knew it was important…but the constant grind of the plug against his insides and the cage around his cock made it very hard to think. And when he finally made it to his closet and found pants, he concluded that he needed to master his own body before he tried understanding his Master.

***

Naruto was already in the limo by the time Sasuke finished getting ready. Randall – their chauffer for two years now – bowed when Sasuke walked out the front door. Randall was extremely tall, overly broad, and had skin the color of onyx. He was good with guns, knives, and secrets. His dark eyes glittered as Sasuke carefully walked down the path to the vehicle.

“Evening, sir,” Randall said and opened the door for Sasuke. “In you go, nice and easy.”

Sasuke gave Randall a look and wondered for the hundredth time since employing the man just how much he observed and remembered. The man had seen more than his fair share of compromising situations between Naruto, Sasuke, and others. Randall drove the pair to and from Break on a regular basis after all. Hell…maybe he could tell just how difficult it was to walk at the moment. Sasuke’s lips pulled back in a grimace at the thought. He hoped the rest of the general public wasn’t so observant or knowledgeable.

Sasuke climbed into the car and settled into the front-facing seat next to Naruto. The blond had a folder on his lap and he was flipping through a small stack of paper.

“Biographies of the guests,” Naruto explained without looking up.

“Anyone interesting?” Sasuke asked conversationally as he tried in vain to find a position that didn’t torment him in one way or another.

“Not a one,” Naruto replied, still flipping.

“Then why are we going, again? It’s not like we need to make a public appearance so soon after the Environmental Gala.”

Naruto sighed testily and shut the folder. “We’re going because I said so, Sasuke.”

A little hurt at the tone, Sasuke frowned and turned in the seat to face Naruto. “Of course we are. But you could just as easily say we aren’t going…your word is law, after all.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, gaze intent and focused again. It made Sasuke breathe a little faster. The look reminded Sasuke of Naruto’s face when he let Sasuke watch Naruto work over his body in a mirror while they played. The visual was so vivid Sasuke could almost hear the sound of leather on flesh.

“My word _is_ law, Sas.”

Sasuke nodded and respectfully dropped his gaze. “Naturally, Master. I would have it no other way.” Most of the time, Sasuke amended in his head as his tortured penis ached and shifted in the unforgiving metal. The dull spikes dug into his skin, and Sasuke bit the raw place inside of his cheek. The only thing attaching him to sanity at the moment was taking each moment as it came and trying not to think too far ahead.

With a long-suffering sigh, Naruto reached out a hand toward Sasuke. “C’mere,” he said. “Put your head in my lap and lay down in the seat.”

Sasuke leaned forward and removed his wool coat, tossing it onto the seat across from him before he swung his legs up into the seat and obeyed. He ended up facing Naruto with his head and shoulders braced in Naruto’s lap and his legs curled a bit to keep them off the door. It was far more comfortable than trying to sit up with the plug. For a brief moment, hope flared again. Maybe Naruto would just tell Randall to head back to the house. Maybe he would tell Sasuke what he wanted him to do and the game could end before Sasuke went out of his mind.

“Do you remember when we first started to play?” Naruto asked. One of his hands idly rubbed over the silk of Sasuke’s sleeve.

“Barely,” Sasuke said honestly. The touch was distracting him and making him want more. Damn it. Just…damn it.

“Back before Break,” Naruto continued as if Sasuke hadn’t spoken. “Before we started working with Neji, and the businesses got so complicated?” Naruto’s hand traveled down to Sasuke’s thigh and didn’t pause as it shifted lower and between Sasuke’s legs. He gasped when Naruto’s palm covered the base of the plug with unerring accuracy and firm pressure.

“I don’t think about it often, Master, but I remember those times,” Sasuke replied, body tense. What was with the nostalgia? And what was Naruto going to do with his hand? Sasuke didn’t know what would be worse: nothing or something.

“I think about it a lot.” Naruto flattened his hand across the base of the plug and gently rocked it, making it shift. Sasuke panted once harshly and his fists clenched.

“As long as we were alone, you were so eager. I’m kinda amazed we survived some of those scenes.” He chuckled. “God…the first time I saw you blissed-out…” Naruto trailed off as his hand continued to move. Sasuke felt his muscles contract involuntarily around the plug, which made the sensation better and worse. His entire sex pulsed, unable to get hard and unable to come. Sasuke gripped Naruto’s knee and squirmed in Naruto’s lap. He felt a warm hand smooth through his hair, and Sasuke marveled at the tenderness of that gesture as opposed to the nearly-violent pleasure and torture the other hand was causing.

“You looked so beautiful,” Naruto sighed and Sasuke whined, nails biting into Naruto’s knee. He wanted to curse, cry, beg…his mind tried to fry with indecision and competing sensory messages.

“And you didn’t think so much,” Naruto mumbled. “You let go.”

Sasuke couldn’t really pull enough brain cells together to make sense of what Naruto said, but he tried. Let go? Sasuke did let go. All the time. Didn’t he? What the hell…

Fuck. Sasuke grit his teeth. The rocking was driving him insane. Being this close to Naruto’s half-hard cock was driving him insane. Breathing threatened to push him over the edge, and Sasuke fought hard to stay above water. He didn’t know why…there was reasoning, dammit, but he couldn’t think straight. If Naruto would just stop that for one second…

“Oh – _oh_ …” Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s leg as the blond increased the pressure on the plug. Sasuke’s body sang with need, sweat beaded across his forehead, and he ineffectually tried to get away. Naruto held him in his lap easily, and Sasuke whined.

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Naruto rumbled, and it wasn’t a question. The voice was back, and Sasuke shuddered.

“I could do this all night. Tell Randall just to drive around…make you almost come a hundred times and never let you finish once.”

Sasuke’s eyes flew open in horror. “Master…”

“Hm? What is it, boy?” Naruto’s fingers gripped the edge of the plug and pulled, making the harness dig into Sasuke’s skin for a second before Naruto pushed the plug back inside.

Sasuke keened and felt the hate again. He hated this…

Naruto pulled the plug again, pushed it back inside.

No…he loved this…hated it…both. Sasuke felt dizzy and then his body jerked as the car stopped.

For a second Sasuke was tempted to beg for what he wanted – to plead in earnest without thought or preamble. But then he got the chance to swallow and his mind cleared a little.

“We’re here, sirs,” Randall’s voice said over the quiet intercom. The glass was up between the back and the front compartments. “Naruto – do you want to proceed?”

Sasuke blinked at that. Not proceeding was an option? Something about the way Randall phrased that question…was this all some sort of grand plan?

But then Naruto pulled and pushed the plug again and Sasuke grunted, eyes squeezing shut. It hurt, it burned, it irritated, and it wasn’t enough.

“I’ve nothing to say, Master,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Then get out of my lap,” Naruto said just as quietly.

Startled, Sasuke quickly sat up, wincing as the metal and the plug shifted.

“Get yourself together and get your coat. I’ll be inside.” Naruto’s voice was uncharacteristically cold as he climbed out of the car. Sasuke felt fear like weights on his chest. He wasn’t doing what Naruto wanted, and that simply wouldn’t do. Sasuke aimed to please both of them…and usually he was good at it.

Frowning and heart aching just slightly more than the rest of his body, Sasuke straightened his clothing, grabbed his coat, and knocked on the glass to signal Randall. The door opened and Sasuke climbed out into the chilly winter air. He took a moment to remember how to walk and move, and then Sasuke stepped carefully along the path to the entrance.

The Magnolia was an old hotel that had been completely refurbished both inside and out roughly five years ago. The front of the building was a lavish gold color, complete with gothic touches and filigree buttresses. No press was allowed on the premises, and Sasuke walked up the front walkway beneath the red canopy without incident. A doorman greeted him with a bow before pulling the large, wooden door open for him. Sasuke nodded and went inside.

Warmth wrapped around Sasuke and he quickly handed off his coat to a clerk who stood ready to accept it. A beautiful gold and blue tile mosaic covered the floor of the lobby, and the ceiling was domed and covered in abstract gold and blue art. The hotel owners had commissioned the elusive-but-brilliant painter Sai to do the ceiling, and it was truly magnificent.

The lights throughout the hotel were a sunny yellow, blue and white marble accented every available surface, and the lobby sported several potted magnolia trees that were carefully maintained by a private gardener. Sasuke knew that in the spring, the gardens were spectacular and a major tourist attraction. He also knew that the rooms at The Magnolia were all suites, and no luxury was spared for any guest. However, the hotel could only hold roughly 50 guests, making said rooms difficult to acquire.

Naruto kept a corner room on the top floor reserved at all times along with a table for six in the hotel’s five-star restaurant – Leaf.

Tonight Leaf buzzed with VIPs from various sections of the Children’s Charity world. Sasuke somehow managed to smile with equal parts polite deference and cool superiority at each guest he encountered on his way to Leaf. Men and women chatted as they lounged on antique furniture in the lobby and gathering rooms, all staffed with extremely professional individuals in solid black uniforms that could get you anything from a napkin to a change of clothes in any size. It was rumored that a guest at a business dinner once needed a quick exit to make it to the birth of his first son, and the hotel arranged for a helicopter pick up from the roof.

The Magnolia was Sasuke’s sort of place.

Sasuke made it to the usual table with relative ease, many guests nodding but not speaking to Sasuke. Most people knew that Naruto was the more personable member of their partnership, and sure enough the table was surrounded by people anxious to talk to the blond businessman. Sasuke slipped through the crowd with skill and wrapped himself around Naruto’s arm in his usual pose at these public functions.

Without pausing in his chatter, Naruto intertwined his fingers with Sasuke’s left hand and squeezed. It was familiar and reassuring…Sasuke’s blood pressure dropped a few points. At least this meant Naruto wasn’t too upset. Honestly, this whole thing could just be avoided if Naruto would act normally and give Sasuke his cues. Surprises were one thing…this sort of prolonged strangeness was unnecessary.

Sasuke sniffed and casually nabbed a glass of wine off a passing tray. Naruto took it from him in a fluid motion – as if Sasuke meant for him to have it. The look Sasuke gave Naruto could have curdled milk.

“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen,” said a man in a hotel uniform. “The chef informs us that he’s ready to begin the meal if that is agreeable?”

Immediately everyone moved to take their seats, and Sasuke pouted as he watched Naruto drink his wine. Naruto ignored him, engrossed in a conversation about the children’s hospital with a woman wearing entirely too much purple eye shadow.

“Mr. Uchiha,” said the woman to Sasuke’s right. “How are you faring these days?” She blinked owlishly from behind thick glasses, and Sasuke flashed his best tight-lipped smile.

“Beautifully, thank you.”

“Running your family’s business, are you?” The woman pressed.

“Occasionally,” Sasuke said.

“Oh? Something else keeping you occupied, then?”

Sasuke was sure the woman was trying to be polite, but she was interrupting Sasuke’s study of Naruto and his thoughts on how best to get him to give up his stupid game. Sighing, he turned to her. “My position as Uzamaki Naruto’s personal slave takes precedence over petty business matters, madam. I’m sure you understand.” Sasuke smiled sweetly.

The woman blinked. “Oh,” she said. “Well…yes.”

“Lovely,” Sasuke replied. “I just knew you would. We little sluts have to stick together, after all.” Sasuke leaned his elbows on the table and looked out over the crowded room. “I wonder if they’re serving the salmon.”

“I’m…not sure,” the woman replied. “Excuse me.” She turned to speak to the man next to her, and she found her second attempt at conversation much more profitable.

Sasuke sighed and ran a finger around the rim of his crystal water glass. It was hard to lean to the left or right in a chair without appearing obvious, but Sasuke managed. He watched Naruto make small talk with half the table and then escaped his worries and thoughts by focusing on the appetizer. The food was extremely good, but Sasuke barely tasted any of it.

Naruto was angry…frustrated. He spoke of letting go in the car, but Sasuke didn’t understand that. If Naruto wanted him to bliss out, then why not take him to the dungeon in their basement and flog him senseless? Why all the drawn-out denial? Why was Naruto purposefully keeping Sasuke on edge?

Maybe that WAS the purpose…to make Sasuke give in. But Naruto could just order him to do that. He’d done it before – not in so many words, of course, but a well-timed slap to the face and quick-and-dirty orgasm did wonders for Sasuke’s compliance.

Sasuke’s head hurt, and his cock reminded him that it wasn’t exactly happy, either. He scowled down at his artfully-presented dinner, willing his mind quiet for once.

Naruto interrupted his concentration at that moment by leaning over and putting his lips next to Sasuke’s ear.

“Take four more bites and then put your hands in your lap,” Naruto said softly. He pulled back with a smile, like it was a private joke, and then turned back to his conversation.

Sasuke didn’t miss a beat as he gracefully forked another bite into his mouth and chewed slowly. He took his time, interspersing the bites with small sips of his water. Sasuke delighted in being difficult, and part of him wanted Naruto aggravated. It was a fine line to walk between aggravated and disappointed…but Sasuke felt so overwrought by his needy body and unanswered questions that he could hardly tell which side of the line was which.

Eventually four bites were finished and Sasuke obeyed his Master’s command, dropping his hands into his lap and waiting. He fought a losing battle to keep his mind blank. There were just too many questions, too many worries. He thought over every single thing Naruto had said over the past week. He analyzed. He diagrammed.

And he came up empty. He felt ashamed of his inability to figure out the game…worried that Naruto really would get angry at him…and he was terrified of the disappointment that would come with that anger. Sasuke’s body betrayed him; filled him with need and hunger and made it hard to think. Anger over his apparent stupidity and obvious lack of control over his body filled Sasuke and completed the vicious cycle.

Sasuke was in hell.

Naruto turned and grinned brightly at Sasuke before leaning back in to whisper in his ear. Sasuke braced himself.

“Slide up closer to the table, sit straight down on the plug up your fine ass, and wrap one hand around your useless dick.”

Naruto pulled away from the dismayed Sasuke and struck up a conversation with a man across the table. On autopilot, Sasuke pulled closer to the table and carefully eased down onto the base of the plug, struggling not to wince. It felt so fucking delicious…and Sasuke wanted to grab Naruto by the lapels and order him to fuck him here and now.

And when his hand wrapped around the metal between his legs, Sasuke thought he would start to scream at any moment. He thought of what the woman next to him would think if he just stood up and started screaming in sheer frustration and anger.

The image of her shocked face was enough to help Sasuke breathe and calm down again.

Then Naruto leaned back in and Sasuke had to force himself not to lean away and hiss at him.

“How badly do you want it, Sas?” Naruto murmured in Sasuke’s ear before pulling back to look at him. “Tell me.”

“Very,” Sasuke said softly.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him.

“Very, Master,” Sasuke corrected himself, voice barely audible. It was rare that Naruto made him address him properly in public without firmly establishing that they were playing beforehand. Sasuke felt heat rise in his cheeks and flare throughout his body. He wanted…oh he wanted…

Smiling a little, Naruto leaned back to Sasuke’s ear. “You want to come, don’t you, slut? Want to rip off that metal cage and get hard for me.”

Sasuke’s body struggled to get hard despite the cage, and he flushed a deeper red.

“Want me to wrap my hand around you and order you to come until you can’t see – until you can’t breathe.”

Sasuke swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and he worked hard to keep his face neutral for the other guests.

“Want me to bend you over this table and slide that plug out of your sweet ass and fuck you until you scream.”

With a tiny whimper, Sasuke closed his eyes and trembled. The woman to his right looked over at him and then quickly turned away.

“You want that?”

“Yes, Master,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto leaned back to look him in the eyes. “Then why are you being so fucking difficult?”

Sasuke’s lower lip quivered for half a second. “Difficult?”

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and sat back. “Sasuke,” he said, loudly enough to be heard by other guests. “Go fetch me some more wine.”

“Excuse me?” Sasuke spluttered. Sex talk to confusion to orders was hard for him to follow at the moment. And he was _not_ some common servant.

Naruto’s expression spoke volumes as to how he felt about Sasuke daring to question him. He turned his head, eyes flashing dangerously. “Wine, Sasuke. Now.”

Sasuke’s mouth opened and closed. A hotel employee politely cleared his throat from behind them.

“Excuse me, sir, but I’d be happy to get you-“

“No,” Naruto said, never looking away from Sasuke. “He’ll do it.”

Sasuke couldn’t remember being more embarrassed. He flushed every shade of red imaginable and squirmed in his seat. That made the plug shift and sent agonizing darts of pleasure through him, making everything more intense and awful. Every set of eyes at the table peered at him, waiting to see what he would do. The hotel employee looked at him, obviously uncomfortable and unsure.

And Naruto glared at him – daring Sasuke to disobey and cause a scene. He looked like he could watch and wait all night.

With a shaky breath, Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto’s and pushed back from the table. The hotel employee assisted him, and that made Sasuke blush even harder. His breath caught in a tiny cry as he stood up – the fucking plug again. And Sasuke was humiliated to discover that despite this painful display, his cock was aching to be hard. The front of his pants was spotted and Sasuke gasped when he saw the stains. His world narrowed and focused on that bit of awfulness, and then he turned in a mad, ungraceful rush to get away from this nightmare.

Behind him, Sasuke heard Naruto make his apologies to the table and the employee, and Sasuke felt panic flutter in his chest. He didn’t want Naruto to follow him.

Or did he?

Yes, no, maybe, Sasuke’s mind whirled and with a choking cry, he nearly knocked over a serving girl. He could practically feel Naruto hot on his heels, and Sasuke refrained from breaking out into a run as he exited the restaurant and made a sharp left in the lobby. There were restrooms this way – large, single rooms for private matters. Sasuke might be able to escape for a few moments’ reprieve.

From behind him, Naruto’s dress shoes bit into the marble floor with quick, audible, clacks, and Sasuke gasped. The movement, this panic, the scene back at the table…everything was torture. And when Sasuke’s shoes met the carpet of the hallway, he did break into a loose trot. The motion did strange things to the plug, but he endured. And he didn’t care what other people thought – he had to get away. He didn’t even know why – just knew it was the most important thing in the world.

Sasuke reached the restroom door and turned the knob with a sharp wrench of his wrist. For a fleeting second he thought he’d escaped, but then someone shoved him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sasuke barely managed to turn before Naruto’s hands and mouth were on him.

With a muffled shout, Sasuke stumbled. Naruto caught him and his hands were everywhere: fisting in his shirt, caressing over his back, pulling him closer. The kiss was bruising and forceful: a crush of lips.

Sasuke brought his arms up between them and pushed Naruto away. He didn’t try to sort the emotions. He didn’t bother with the brain-to-mouth filter.

“Evil, sadistic, son of a - !” Sasuke yelled, staggering away. An ingrained sense of self-preservation kept him from finishing the sentence.

Naruto grinned, feral and frightening. He took two long strides and Sasuke’s back hit the wall as he tried to scramble away. Harsh fingers gripped his face and a hard body pressed against his.

“Say it,” Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. “You ungrateful little slut. _Say. It._ ”

Sasuke shuddered at the voice and the violence, and he wanted to sink through the floor.

Seeing he wasn’t going to speak, Naruto’s lips pulled back in a cruel sneer. “You need to remember your place, Sasuke. You do _not_ get to wheedle me into a horny haze all the time. You do _not_ get to manipulate me into doing what you want. You do not _get_ what you want all the time. It’s not. Always. About. You.”

Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s face and pressed himself harder against Sasuke's body. “Sometimes…it’s all about me,” he continued, voice level and low. “This week was about what I wanted, and you hated every second of it. You whined, you begged, you tried to get out of it, and you never got the damned point. The genius Uchiha…and he sees trees where he should see forest.”

Sasuke felt two inches tall and shut his eyes to the burning blue ice that threatened to scorch him. Naruto’s breath ghosted hot against his cheek and Sasuke panted.

“I swear to Christ I could see your damned brain working the entire time. And it drove me insane. This week was simple: I did what I wanted when I wanted. And all you had to do was give in and feel. Like the old days – remember those? Before you became such a whiny, manipulative, little brat?” Naruto spat the words against Sasuke’s face.

Oh god, oh fuck…this was bad. Sasuke tried to swallow but Naruto’s hand held his head back at an awkward and unforgiving angle. He whimpered.

“What was that?” Naruto asked. “Was that an, ‘I’m so sorry, _Master_ , I didn’t mean to top from the bottom _Master_ , I’m yours to do with as you please and I will serve you however you see fit, _Master?_ '” Naruto’s voice grew harsher as he spoke and Sasuke shivered. He didn’t know what to say or what to do…he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, and shame tried to swallow him whole.

With a violent noise, Naruto let go of Sasuke’s chin and stepped back, arms crossing. Sasuke stumbled, fear and panic making his heart pound.

“You don’t see past your own damned cock, Sasuke,” Naruto groused. “I love you plotting. I love you trying to work around me. I love how you beg me so good and how happy you are when you get your way. I love you any way I can get you, Sas.

“But you don’t even see me planning when I give in. You don’t appreciate that I think of you every step of the goddamned way. All you know is what you want and how you can get it.”

“I’m sor-“ Sasuke tried.

“Shut up,” Naruto said impatiently. “You talk when I say you can fuckin’ talk.”

Sasuke shut his mouth and pressed himself against the wall, happy it was there to keep him upright.

“So every bloody now and then, I have to get your pretty ass out of your comfort zone and back to where I know you want to be. I can’t keep letting you think you can just out-think or out-slut me. This time I wanted to see just how stubborn you could really be, and I gotta say: I didn’t think we’d make it to Tuesday much less to this dinner. I was ready to stop whenever you were ready to give in…”

Oh shit…that’s what Naruto searched for back in the bathroom. That explained the sighs, the impatience, the change in mood. Sasuke bit back a whimper. How could he have been so fucking stupid?

Sasuke let out a tiny, helpless noise and looked at Naruto. Sasuke’s Master paused and narrowed his eyes. He looked larger-than-life and his presence filled the room. He was cool, calculating, and calm. In control.

Sasuke swallowed.

“So go on - tell me that I’m cruel for giving you nothing but pleasure for a week,” Naruto continued, lifting his chin in defiance. “Tell me I’m evil for holding you when you need it and wanting you to just give in to me. Call me selfish for not being willing to work through your six goddamned stages of angst to get you like I want you.

“You know the rules, bitch,” Naruto growled, eyes darkening dangerously. “You say the damned word or give me control, but for fuck’s sake stop fighting me. I don’t have to tell you what I’m doing. I don’t have to give you reasons. I order, you obey, and if you don’t like it, then get the fuck out.”

Oh god…Sasuke’s knees threatened to give out. He didn’t want to go. Master was angry and terrifying and beautiful and perfect. But Master was…

Naruto prowled back over to Sasuke. He dug cruel fingers into Sasuke’s chin and made him look up to meet his Master’s gaze. Naruto’s eyelids lowered and he looked at Sasuke’s mouth as he licked his lips.

“And I know you like it…my needy little slut,” he intoned in the voice that made Sasuke shiver. “I know what you want and I know what you need. And right now, you need to apologize for being such a fucking disappointment.”

Sasuke’s world stopped and suddenly he couldn’t see or smell or taste. He felt despair like a physical thing, and he wanted to cry in relief when he heard Master’s voice break through the blackness and tell him what to do.

“So you’re going to go over to the counter, brace yourself against it, and bend over with your legs spread. You’re going to do it even if you can’t anticipate my next move or get out of this one. You trust me, my pretty little bitch…and you want whatever I decide to give you.”

Naruto released Sasuke with a flick of his wrist and stood back, waiting. His gaze was so intense that it made Sasuke want to shrink back in on himself. He felt small, horrible, and unworthy. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his body and stared at the tiled floor. The weight of guilt and disappointment pushed down on him like a landslide, and he felt tears prickle his eyes.

Sasuke felt so ashamed and so stupid. Who was he to ever try to outsmart this man? Why did he even try? The whole point was to give up and give in…and Sasuke went out of his way to make that impossible for both of them. Why?

The word beat against the inside of Sasuke’s skull like a crazed bird trying to flee a cage.

For a few heartbeats, Sasuke felt the edges of insanity move a little closer. And then in a moment of blissful clarity…he realized that _why_ didn’t matter. Not right now. Not right here.

Only obedience mattered, and he could do that. It was one thing – thank God there was at least one – which Sasuke did do well for his Master. He could do that.

Breathing like he’d just run a marathon Sasuke slowly walked over to the counter. He refused to look up into the mirror and see himself. He didn’t want to…he couldn’t even label everything he felt, wanted, or hated. But he knew if he saw his despair in the mirror, it would crush him.

Shaking, Sasuke bent over, braced his hands against the cool marble, and pushed his hips back. He spread his legs and felt the plug shift and didn’t try to stifle the choked sob that came from his mouth. Sweat made him feel hot under his suit, and his face flushed a deep red in both need and shame. It was too awful…he’d gotten so caught up in his own need that he failed his Master. He’d shamelessly tried to manipulate him countless times and failed Master with every one of them. It was too much…too much…Sasuke struggled to breathe.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was in position and then stalked over to him. Without a word he reached around and undid Sasuke’s pants, let them drop to expose his ass, the harness, and the plug. Sasuke felt a warm and heavy hand on the small of his back and closed his eyes.

“I’m done being kind, Sasuke,” Naruto growled. “You don’t know what to do with kindness.”

Without warning, Naruto’s hot hand smacked down on Sasuke’s skin. It jostled the plug, made his cock jerk in the cage, and Sasuke’s breath caught. The skin was still tender from the spanking earlier, and the sharp pain left behind a spider web of heat. He didn’t even have time to suck in air before the next blow fell…and the next…and the next…Naruto spanked him with full force and relentless strikes.

At first, Sasuke couldn’t even pull in air to make noise. He choked and shook, and flushed even redder. There was nowhere to go – the hand on his back pushed him down and held him still. When he eventually tried to jerk away from the stinging blows, Naruto grunted and braced Sasuke’s body against his own and pushed him flatter on the counter.

Sasuke gasped and cried out from behind closed lips. This humiliation was so much worse than the earlier spanking. Each blow shook the plug and reminded him how he got into this situation. And worse still, they were in the bathroom…people would hear…would know him to be a failure and that he deserved this cruelty.

“The door’s not even locked,” Naruto said as though reading Sasuke’s mind. He rubbed his hand over Sasuke’s heated flesh and brushed fingers over the base of the plug.

“What do you think the staff would think of you like this? Maybe I should let them have a go, eh?” Naruto struck Sasuke again. “Let them see how bad you are…”

_Smack._

“How dirty and slutty you are…”

_Smack._

“…for needing something like this.”

Sasuke gasped and tears flowed down his cheeks. The spanking burned and ached and hurt but god…it felt good. His cock stained the inside of his suit with an endless flow of wet, and he wanted…needed…

And that made him feel ashamed. Who was he to want or need…this wasn’t about him…and he didn’t deserve anything…didn’t…

“I’m sorry, Master,” Sasuke sobbed, voice sudden and shockingly loud. “Oh …god…I’m so sorry. I didn’t think. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll never do that again. But please don’t…I can’t stand it if you’re…and I’m so sorry!” He babbled more apologies as his body threatened to crumble with racking sobs. He cried and trembled, and didn’t care if people heard him now. He didn’t even care if the entire damned restaurant came in and spanked him. If it made Master happy…if it made him less disappointed…if that’s what he wanted…

Sasuke didn’t register that the blows had stopped and Naruto was making soft, crooning noises. Distraught, Sasuke shook uncontrollably and cried in earnest as Naruto pulled him up and turned him. Sasuke hiccoughed when his cheek pressed against Master’s shoulder and he felt arms around him, comforting, soothing.

“There’s my good boy,” Naruto said softly, his voice entirely different now. He rubbed Sasuke’s back, shifted him so he could reach down and pull up his pants. Sasuke sniffled and tried to breathe as Naruto put him back together and then pulled him back into an embrace.

“My beautiful Sas… my perfect little pet…” Naruto whispered and stroked Sasuke’s hair, swaying a little like he comforted a child. Sasuke swallowed and finally caught his breath. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around Master at first and then gripped him like a lifeline. His brain was full of white noise…his vision didn’t seem to be working right…when he tried to put thought together, his mind rebelled and all he could do was hold onto Master tighter. He needed him. Wanted him.

“Let’s get out of here, baby,” Naruto whispered and in the back of Sasuke’s mind he knew that wasn’t right. They were in the middle of something, weren’t they?

“But…” Sasuke tried. Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms and nuzzled him until Sasuke buried his face in the fabric of Naruto’s suit.

“Shh,” Naruto said. “Nothing matters to me but you.”

Sasuke felt like he was floating. He covered his face with an arm and breathed in Master’s smell. The suit jacket was rough on his skin, and he frowned. Pushing aside the jacket, Sasuke pressed his face into Master’s shirt and heard a door open. Sasuke vaguely heard alarmed voices when they left the bathroom, and he heard Master speak.

“Sasuke has a fever and fainted in the bathroom.”

“Should we call an ambulance, sir?” asked a very concerned male employee.

“No, but I’d like to go up to our room. I want to get him comfortable.”

“Of course, sir, of course.”

“Please tell my table I send regrets…and tell Mrs. Wilhelm to stop pestering me. My donation is coming.”

“Right away, sir. Your driver is Randall, correct?”

“Yes. Tell him the situation and that I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“Consider it done, sir.”

“Thank you.” They were moving again, and Sasuke made a soft noise against Master’s shirt. He wanted skin, wanted to touch, to please…

“Does he need a doctor, sir? I can have one sent up to your room.”

“No – he just needs rest.”

“Very well, sir.”

For a second they paused and Sasuke heard a soft ding.

“This service elevator will take you to the top floor. Take my master key; I’ll have someone come by tomorrow to fetch it.”

“Thanks,” Master said, voice a bit shocked but happy.

“The important thing is to get Mr. Uchiha well, sir. Please let us know if we may do anything to assist you.”

There was the sound of movement and then Master sighed. Lips pressed against Sasuke’s hair and the top of his head.

Then they were moving again. Master worked the electronic lock and entered their room, letting the weight of the door shut it behind them.

Sasuke felt strong arms shift him and then his body connected with the soft cushions of a chair. Master put him down so he leaned slightly sideways, and Sasuke was grateful. He blinked slowly a few times, and came back to himself a little. He still felt relaxed…peaceful…but some part of him yelled that he had no right to be that way.

Fingers smoothed over the space between his brows and slid to his temples. “Stop that,” Naruto said. And since it was an order, Sasuke obeyed.

“Let’s get you undressed.”

Sasuke stayed still while his Master tugged the jacket off Sasuke’s shoulders, worked the buttons on his shirt. He whimpered when Naruto bent down to untie his shoes, but Naruto shushed him again.

“Stand up for me,” Naruto said once everything but the pants was off. Sasuke stood and felt sure fingers undo his pants for the second time, and he shuddered hard at the memory of the first time not half an hour ago.

“Be still,” Naruto said, but the words were gentle. Sasuke obeyed and then stepped out of his clothing when Naruto tapped the top of each foot. Sasuke stood naked except for the cage, harness, and plug, and he blushed crimson.

With an amused chuckle, Naruto stepped to lift Sasuke back into his arms and carry him through the seating area and into the bedroom beyond it. Their room at Magnolia was done in the hotel’s traditional royal blue and gold. But everything was oversized, decadent, and modern unlike some of the other rooms that were full of antiques. The bedroom wasn’t as large as the one they had at home, but the bed was soft, the linens were softer, and there were more pillows than six people could need or want.

The headboard was solid oak with an odd and carefully designed mirror set into its front. More mirrors covered the walls in the bedroom and Sasuke blinked at one while Naruto flicked a switch to make the room swell with soft, yellow light.

Naruto walked over and set Sasuke down on the bed, and immediately Sasuke whined when the mattress forced the plug firmly into him. But he stayed where Master put him and didn’t say a thing.

With another soft chuckle, Naruto shrugged out of his suit jacket leaving him in a white silk dress shirt, loose midnight blue tie, and dark gray slacks. He kicked off his shoes and tore off his socks, eyes on Sasuke the entire time.

Putting one knee on the bed, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly, one hand trailing fingers over his cheekbone. Then Naruto crawled around Sasuke and shoved pillows together. He turned and flopped back against the cushioned headboard before reaching toward Sasuke. “C’mere.”

Sasuke crept over to him on hands and knees, and then paused not sure where to put himself.

“Face and straddle me,” Naruto said, and Sasuke was all too happy to obey. Legs going wide to split and balance on either side of Naruto’s lap, Sasuke put his hands on Naruto’s chest; eyes down, lips parted and dry.

“This is how I want you,” Naruto whispered and his fingers came up to steady Sasuke and push him down while Naruto’s leg rose slightly. The base of the plug made contact with Naruto’s thigh, and Sasuke panted once before shifting his weight to balance. It felt so good…everything felt too good. Master’s fingertips left blazing points of heat everywhere he touched. He radiated warmth and desire and Sasuke’s eyes slid half-closed while he focused on the light press of fingers at his hips.

Beneath Sasuke, Naruto’s leg pressed up while his hands pressed Sasuke down. The plug rocked in his body and Sasuke moaned in pure avarice. He was beyond knowing what he wanted…he didn’t care anymore. Pleasure, pain, everything, nothing…as long as Master was here and happy, Sasuke didn’t give a damn.

“Feel good?” Naruto whispered as he rocked Sasuke again.

Not trusting his voice, Sasuke merely nodded with a little whimper of need.

“Bet you want out of this,” Naruto said. One hand left Sasuke’s hip and grazed the slits of exposed skin on either side of the chastity cage. Again Sasuke nodded, more emphatically this time.

“Then get the key.”

It took a moment for Sasuke to understand the command. He blinked; large, dark eyes shining and pupils dilated. The key…keys were kept around Master’s neck on a thin, gold chain. He needed to get the key…which meant he needed to get to the chain.

Licking his lips, Sasuke touched the loose tie at Naruto’s throat before undoing the knot with shaky fingers. He felt the plug rock again and had to pause to breathe through the sensation before he managed to pull the silk from around Master’s collar. The fabric made a high-pitched zipping noise as it came free, and Sasuke dropped the tie onto the bed. His fingers went back and managed to work the tiny buttons free, exposing warm, tanned skin as he went.

The leg under Sasuke rocked up a little harder and Sasuke fell forward with a soft cry.

“Hurry up, boy,” Naruto murmured, turning his head to speak into Sasuke’s hair. “Or I might change my mind about undoing the cage and just fuck you with it on.”

“No, Master, please…” Sasuke rasped. He pushed away from Naruto’s chest and did his best to ignore the rocking as his fingers scrabbled for the chain. The clasp was nearly impossible to undo, and Sasuke made a frustrated noise as he finally got the damned thing unhooked. The key slid off easily and Sasuke held it out, unsure again.

Naruto took the small key from Sasuke and pushed gently on his chest. “Lean back.”

Sasuke obeyed immediately, letting his head and body fall backward and catching himself on his arms. His chest rose and fell and his world narrowed to the feel of Master keying open the little lock. Master’s fingers were warm on his skin as he undid the pins holding the rings together before sliding the metal cage down his reddened cock. Sasuke gasped when the awful ring of spikes was removed and Master rubbed his thumb over the indents they left behind. Sasuke cried out when the final ring slid from around his balls and at long last his sex was unconfined.

Sure, strong fingers wrapped around Sasuke’s dick even as another hand glided up his body. “I love watching you get hard for me,” Master husked. His fingers pinched one of Sasuke’s pierced nipples before gently tugging on the barbell in his flesh.

“Please, oh _God_ , Master, don’t…I can’t…” Sasuke shook his head violently. He was already achingly hard, his balls up and tight against his body. He wasn’t going to last, but Master didn’t say he could get off.

“You don’t want me to make you come?” Master asked, amusement in his voice.

Sasuke whined.

“Sit up, baby.”

Somehow Sasuke righted himself, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He felt too hot – as if he really did have a fever. He loved the moments before imminent release…loved the feeling of Master’s hands on him, the touch, the pull of skin. He loved and shuddered.

“Move for me and watch me work.”

Sasuke rolled his body and rocked the plug on the hard muscle of Master’s thigh even as he looked down to see a tanned hand wrapped around his dripping length.

“Fuck, Master…oh fuck me…I need you, please…please…” Sasuke begged and rocked, steadying himself on the bed and on Naruto’s shoulder.

“I’ll fuck you after you come,” Naruto growled, hand working Sasuke faster. “Just a little longer…”

Sasuke’s mouth fell open and his body crackled with pleasure and need. “Can’t…stop…Master, stop no…please…”

He wanted to tell Master that if they stopped now he wouldn’t survive it. The sheer thundering craving he felt this close to release would make his heart stop. He babbled and mewled and trembled.

“Perfect,” Naruto whispered. “Come any time, baby. Scream for me.”

Sasuke rocked his body and the plug pressed on his prostate with exactly the right amount of gentle force. The world froze, time slowed, and he felt his muscles spasm, his body jerk, and the pleasure started in his ass and cock and ripped up his spine. His back bowed, his lower body clenched, and Sasuke wailed.

A strong arm wrapped around Sasuke and steadied him, but Sasuke was lost to a week’s worth of torture finally ending. The orgasm was intense enough to black out his vision, and he felt his thighs, cockhead, and lips go numb. There was pleasure so incredible it hurt, the sound of his own pulse and breathing in his ears, and something soft against his skin. Tears slid from the corners of his eyes, and he let himself float.

When Sasuke managed to focus again, he was on his stomach. He looked at his own hand lying next to his face and commanded his fingers to curl and uncurl. It took a second or two for the order to make it from brain to body.

The bed shifted and Sasuke felt lips press over his shoulder blade. Hot skin pressed along his side and covered part of his back.

“You with me?” Naruto asked, lips suckling and kissing Sasuke’s shoulder. Apparently enough time had passed for Naruto to remove his clothing. Sasuke slowly blinked and felt the wetness at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m here, Master,” Sasuke whispered. It was hard to make anything work, and talking was a true challenge.

Naruto sighed happily and bit into Sasuke’s skin, sucking and marking. When he was satisfied with the bruise his mouth created, he moved and licked down Sasuke’s spine. He stopped at the top of Sasuke’s ass and nibbled the firm flesh across Sasuke’s lower back. It was highly sensitive on a normal day…right now the attention nearly made Sasuke’s nerves threaten to overload.

Calling out with a sharp, surprised noise, Sasuke pushed up with his hips. He wanted more of that mouth, more of everything…his body began to pulse with heat again.

“Fuck yeah,” Naruto growled before biting and sliding skin between his teeth.

“Yes…yes…fuuuck yes,” Sasuke hissed and sighed. His fingers knotted in the shiny, blue comforter and he pressed his face against the mattress.

“Needy bitch,” Naruto gritted before shifting lower and biting into Sasuke’s tender ass. Pain sizzled and swirled before mating with the frenzied pleasure that refused to be overtaken by something so fleeting as the sting of teeth.

“Your needy bitch, Master,” Sasuke said, turning his head to speak. He barely sounded like himself: voice raw with emotion and lust.

With a graceful move of his body, Naruto positioned himself on his stomach between Sasuke’s spread legs. Supporting himself on one elbow, Naruto leaned back and playfully smacked the bruised and reddened globe of Sasuke’s ass.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke hissed. “Fuck, yes, Master…again…please, please…”

Laughing, Naruto sat up and back on his heels. He brought a hand down on the other side and spanked down the back of Sasuke’s thigh.

Sasuke keened in pleasure and moaned. “Master…oh…” He gasped when he felt strong hands pull him backward, raising his ass in the air. Sasuke managed to notice that the harness was gone just before Naruto grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out with one long, steady move.

“Mm-ah, _God!_ ” Sasuke yelled, the breath leaving his body with force. He felt his muscles clench and spasm without the plug to hold him open. Then pain sliced through Sasuke’s body as Naruto’s teeth bit down over and over again on the marks. Sasuke squirmed and knew that tomorrow he’d be bruised black, blue, and purple…and another hot rush of pleasure made his pulse beat hard and dragged a groan from his lips.

Moments were lost to teeth and the hard slaps of skin-on-skin as Master worked Sasuke over yet again. By the time Naruto moved and pushed him down against the bed, his ass and thighs were nothing but over-sensitized nerve endings screaming in heated bliss. Sasuke yelled a string of curses and praise when he felt Master yank apart his cheeks and lick over his entrance. He felt the brush of Master’s thick hair as he turned his head and nibbled and nipped along the sides of Sasuke’s cleft. Eyes going wide, Sasuke thought he would come again from that sensation alone.

“O-oh,” Sasuke moaned. “Fuck me…please, oh god Master, _fuck_ me.” He nearly screeched the plea as teeth pulled and tugged his skin. “ _Use_ me, fucking god…please…oh…”

Naruto chuckled as his tongue danced over Sasuke’s entrance one more time. “C’mon, bitch…you can beg better than that.”

With a hard swallow Sasuke struggled to think and stay still as he heard a popping noise from behind him. Naruto held Sasuke’s cheeks apart with one hand as he inserted a narrow tube into Sasuke’s body and squeezed cool lube into his depths.

“Make me believe you want it, slut,” Naruto murmured.

Hot hands ran teasingly over Sasuke’s skin. He turned his head and realized he lay with his head toward the top of the bed. The pillows were all gone – knocked aside in the thrash of pleasure and when Naruto moved them into this position. Sasuke saw his Master kneeling behind him in the mirror. He looked crazed with hunger and his blue eyes burned as he watched himself touch Sasuke.

“Master, you make me ache,” Sasuke said, eyes on Naruto’s reflection. “My body is yours, but I feel like I’m going to die. You can do anything you want to me, but I want your hard cock inside, driving me insane. I want to know you’re fucking me like you want to…telling me you don’t give a shit if I come or if I stay hard all night and can’t sleep I want you so bad.”

Sasuke had to pause and breathe. Naruto’s gaze darted up and caught Sasuke’s in the mirror. The yellow light of the room made Naruto’s eyes look nearly red, and his face was a solid mask of barely-restrained hunger. He looked angry in his intensity, and Sasuke’s hips lifted in unconscious desire.

Sasuke tilted his head a little to bare his neck and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “You’ve got me wet and hard and I’ll do anything if you just fuck me. Make me burn. Make me hurt. Make me yours.”

Eyes on Sasuke’s, Naruto slowly rose to his knees. He pinched one bruised cheek and watched Sasuke’s mouth form a silent “Oh.” Then Sasuke focused again and watched and felt his Master line his thick cock up to his entrance. Naruto leaned forward onto his hands, and Sasuke nearly lost his mind at the tease of Master’s cock barely touching him so intimately.

“Push up,” Naruto commanded. “Work for it, Sas.”

With a loud, helpless whimper, Sasuke pulled his arms under his body. He pushed up with his knees and forearms and felt the flared head push past the ring of muscle. The view in the mirror was entrancing in its eroticism, and he shivered as he watched his body swallow more of Master’s length.

“Stop,” Naruto ordered. Sasuke’s body trembled with strain, but he obeyed. It was worth it when Naruto thrust slow and shallow into his body, the movement teasing and fucking incredible.

“God I love it when you make that noise,” Naruto rasped. His eyes fluttered shut in the mirror and his lips parted in a desperate pant as he struggled for control.

Sasuke blinked and realized he was making a continuous whine through tightly-pressed lips that would occasionally hitch in sheer need. He didn’t even know he was doing it. And if it made Master bite his lip like that, he would do it all the damned time.

Naruto shifted to put all his weight onto one arm and the other hand reached down to hold Sasuke still. Slowly, slowly he sank into Sasuke’s willing body and then pushed him back down onto the bed.

“So good, so good, Master,” Sasuke whisper-moaned.

“This is what I wanted,” Naruto husked in reply. He braced himself on either side of Sasuke’s body and pumped his cock in and out so slowly Sasuke thought he would burn alive.

“You…under me…willing and wanting it.”

Sasuke lifted his head and watched Naruto kiss his shoulder and pump his hips. His skin was slick with sweat, and Sasuke could smell Naruto’s cologne mixed with musk and sex.

“Please…don’t stop…don’t ever stop,” Sasuke whispered. He lifted his body to meet Naruto and moaned.

“Fuck…the way you sound when you beg and mean it.” Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder and swiveled his hips as he moved. Sasuke felt like the cock inside him hit every single pleasurable point allowed and he gasped.

“I wanna fuck you like this all night,” Naruto said. He caught his breath when Sasuke’s back arched to meet his thrusts. “Fuck you slow and sweet and hold you down when you move and try to make me speed up. Feel you clench around me and hear you say my name and then watch you come without me touching your cock at all.”

Sasuke lost track of the mirror, the room, his body. He knew he made noise and pleaded. He felt himself arch and knew his fingers ached from clenching the covers. He shamelessly rubbed his cock on the bed, smearing pre-come everywhere and not caring.

“This is what you get when you give in, baby,” Naruto whispered. He sped up and his breath blew hot and fast against Sasuke’s neck.

“This is what you get when you remember who you belong to, remember how this works…”

Sasuke moaned his agreement and his promise to remember.

“God…” Naruto cursed under his breath and stopped talking as all his focus went into moving. The pace stayed steady and sure, and Sasuke writhed. He felt the orgasm just beyond his grasp, and the need for that release eclipsed everything else.

“Don’t stop, please fuck, Master, Naruto, don’t…oh god…”

“I won’t stop,” Naruto said breathily. “Not until you come like the perfect little cockslut you are.”

Sasuke’s eyes flew open sightlessly as he felt the pressure building in his body. Fuck it was slow…it was agony…every thrust pushed him a tiny bit closer and he wanted to scream. He did scream…he begged, pleaded, cussed, and mewled like a cat in heat.

“That’s it…so hot, baby…so good…”

The thrusts gained more momentum, and Sasuke couldn’t remember feeling so full and so close to the edge of oblivion. He rolled his eyes in their sockets and watched Naruto move. He clenched down and heard Naruto curse and felt him shudder. He raised his hips and met him push for push and just when Sasuke thought he might pass out, the pleasure spilled over and swirled through his body like wildfire.

“Mas-ter.” Sasuke groaned the two syllables, drawing them out and quaking with his ending. He felt Naruto push inside him with two hard thrusts, and then Sasuke shivered when Naruto froze above him.

“Oh fuck, baby, _FUCK_.”

Naruto came, breath catching and muscles tensing. Sasuke couldn’t move and didn’t make a sound when Naruto collapsed on top of him. The weight was hot and heavy, and Sasuke didn’t give a good damn if he suffocated.

The two men panted and breathed together for several minutes before Naruto finally shifted, withdrew from Sasuke’s body with a low grunt, and then rolled to the side. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to move, though he knew he’d regret it in the morning if he didn’t at least get out of the soaking spot on the bed.

With a sigh and small groan, Naruto sat up and unceremoniously dragged Sasuke to him. The blond shifted them both off the bed in a drunken stagger so he could reach over and yank the covers back. Sasuke managed to bend and grab a couple of pillows before they both fell down onto the down mattress with identical sighs of relief.

“I can’t believe you made it through dinner,” Naruto grumbled, one arm over his eyes.

“Fucking sadist,” Sasuke sighed lovingly.

“Prissy bitch.”

Sasuke smiled, the banter old and familiar. His body demanded sleep, but his mind fretted and forced him to speak.

“Naruto…”

The blond grunted at him.

“I’m…” Sasuke faltered. He was sorry, he was wrong, he was tired, sore, sated, and at a loss for words.

Naruto rolled to his side and reached for Sasuke, pulling him closer. His lips found Sasuke’s mouth, and Naruto kissed the worry from his brain and the air out of his lungs.

“I’ll take every part of you, Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled against kiss-swollen lips. “You’re mine and I love you. Now shut up and sleep before I put you back in that cage.”

Sasuke chuckled and settled himself in his lover’s arms. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Mm,” Naruto hummed, half asleep. “s’always tomorrow…”

With a smile on his lips, Sasuke surrendered to sleep; loving and loved.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Story is writing for fantastical fictional purposes and the BDSM elements herein are meant to be applicable to THIS long-term couple only.
> 
> ∞ Before anyone smacks me for making Sasuke less-than-observant...it's very easy to over-complicate things. I think, anyway. And these two have played/been together for a long time. Sometimes ya gotta break up the patterns to rock worlds.
> 
> Not to mention it's a teensy bit difficult to think with one's ass plugged. So I hear.
> 
> ∞ An explanation on the play:  
> I often get asked after people read this story: "What did Sasuke do WRONG exactly? Why was Naruto so pissed?" etc and variations on that theme. I'll be happy to answer those questions individually but here's the (not so) short answer:
> 
> The question is complicated 'cause these two have played for so long and I write assuming people understand how a theoretical dom would break down his manipulative sub. Naruto wanted Sasuke to beg/ask/give in to HIM. He set up ritualistic orgasm denial and we see hints of him purposefully trying to drive Sasuke to the giving-in point (the clutches meant to drive him insane). Naruto continues to push the envelope - and he thought Sasuke would finally give it up when he brought out the "items to wear to dinner."
> 
> Sasuke - in my head/world/whatever - tops from the bottom and Naruto, it is implied, lets him sometimes. Or, to be more specific, plans when he gives in just as much as Sasuke plans to make him. But it really is about mutual pleasure, after all, so if it gets both sets of socks off, then go with what works.
> 
> However, Naruto - in this fic - is asserting his, "I'M the dom here, dammit!" attitude, and Sasuke is fighting him. He's trying to figure out the game, trying to manipulate around the general rules Naruto set, instead of just letting Naruto take control and do what he's supposed to do.
> 
> The rather intense scene in which Naruto is yelling at Sasuke was done because it was the final straw to get Sasuke to understand what's going on and to get him into the right headspace. All that bit about "As long as Master's happy, I'm happy" is where he's SUPPOSED to be (at least in this relationship).
> 
> There. Clear as a muddy window, yes?
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Some stories have audio read by me, myself, and I – and occasional special guests! All audio can be found [RIGHT HERE](https://www.4shared.com/dir/37719989/28e7765d/Audio_Readings.html#dir=Unh-MNl5)
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). It’s a one-stop shop for everything I’m up to. You’ll find [Kelly Wyre’s Lair](https://www.demented-ink.com/kelly-wyre-lair) on the Port-of-Call menu. Under that name, I write the [New Amsterdam series](http://kelly-wyre.blogspot.com/2014/01/the-world-of-new-amsterdam.html), as well as many other [LGBTQ-friendly books and novellas](https://www.amazon.com/Kelly-Wyre/e/B00IURAYJM), both singly and in collaboration with other authors. I also [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP732llZpxt6YAD4-9-pwww), [blog](https://www.demented-ink.com/blog), and generally live, breathe, and sleep all things Story. Some projects are just starting, so pardon my construction dust. And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
